How Could You?
by Selected For Dauntles
Summary: What if America thought Maxon did something horrible. What if it was true? What if it wasn't? What will Maxon do to prove the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first FanFic for the selection. I love this series and I can't wait to read the one! I was sitting in class when I came up with this idea, yeah I know, great student right?**

**America's PoV**

"Why can't you tell me where we're going?" I moan as Maxon pulls me down the hallway.

"Because, it wouldn't be such a good surprise if I told you now would it?" I sigh but follow him into the garden. We turn a corner and I see a small, round table, set for two people.

"Oh Maxon it's beautiful!"

He laughs and pulls out one of the chairs for me. I sit down and he sits across from me. He lifts the platter in front of me. On my plate is spaghetti with tomato sauce on it. On the side are two rolls and a knife and fork. The he removes the lid on his platter to reveal the same thing on his plate.

"Maxon this looks amazing!"

"Really?" He looks relieved and I laugh. After a bite he says, "America you look beautiful."

I smile and look down at my blue flowy dress that goes down to my knees. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

He laughs. "You know America, I was thinking and I've decided that..." He takes a deep breath, "I love you."

I blush and look down. "Maxon I..." I don't know what to say.

"I don't expect you to tell me that you love me. I know that needs time but I just wanted to tell you."

We've both finished and he stands up, offering me his arm. I stand, taking it and we walk up to my room, joking and laughing. We turn the corner, both of us laughing and I see Aspen standing outside my door.

Maxon and I walk past him into my room, not bothering to close the door behind us. He leans down and gives me a goodnight kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow," He whispers in my ear and I blush and giggle.

He leans down and kisses me again. I kiss him back and when we pull away he grins. "Goodnight America."

He goes out the door and I see Aspen watching. I wonder how much he saw.

I change into my small, silky and lacy nightdress and climb into bed. I'm just about to turn off my light when the door creaks open.

"America?" It's Aspen. He comes in the door and comes over to my bed.

"Aspen you shouldn't be here."

"I know but I needed to talk to you."

"Aspen I don't want to talk."

"Please Mer-"

"No Aspen. That night in the tree house you broke my heart. This is my escape. This is my chance to fall in love again," I think back to the day I left. "You should know. You got over to me pretty fast."

"What are you talking about?"

"The day I left. I saw you with..." I shake my head.

He looks down. So it's true!

"Mer please! I know I made a mistake but I still love you!"

"Well I'm sorry but I can't _do_ this!I don't love you anymore." There! I said it.

"Then just let me ask you one thing?" I nod. "Do you love him? The prince."

I sigh, "You know I think I might."

He nods and goes to the door. "Goodnight America."


	2. Chapter 2

**America's PoV**

I get breakfast in my room today. After last night I didn't feel like going downstairs and possibly seeing Aspen. Around Eleven though, I get bored. I decide to chance it and slip downstairs to the women's room. I silently open the door so no one notices me.

I get inside and see Kriss, Elise and Celeste sitting with their backs to me.

"He told you that?" Celeste's saying.

"Of course!" Kriss exclaims.

"But why would he do that?" Elise cuts in.

"Well I mean it's obvious isn't it? We all know why she's still here. To do exactly what she does. She's a dirty five! The _only_ reason she's still here is to entertain us! Maxon told me himself."

What?

"Really?" Elise says in disbelief.

"Of course! It's actually really funny. Maxon told me that he keeps _acting_ like he loves her just to use her reaction for entertainment. He told me last night he even said he loved her! You should have seen it! We couldn't stop laughing!"

No. No, no no no no.

"I mean it's obvious he actually loves me!" Kriss continues.

"Ha! You _must_ be kidding. He loves _me_!" Celeste replies.

Elise says something but I stopped listening. I turn and run back to my room. I collapse on the bed and cry for hours.

* * *

"Miss, you must get ready for dinner now," Lucy says, coming over to me. Not for the first time I'm glad they don't question my wet cheeks and red eyes.

I nod and they help me dress. They do my hair and makeup, expertly covering up the fact that I've been crying. Once they're done I thank them and slip downstairs to the dinning room.

All the other girls are already there, as well as the king, queen and Maxon. The whole meal I don't even look at Maxon.

About halfway through dinner though, Elise says, "Maxon keeps scratching his ear. I wonder if he's got a bite or something."

I shrug, not looking up from my plate. I don't pull my ear.

* * *

**Maxon's PoV**

All through dinner I tug my ear. America looks really upset and doesn't even look up at me once. I'm not sure what I did. Last night we were having such a great time. What could've happened?

She's the first to leave when dinner is dismissed. I get up to follow her out but am stopped in the hallway by Kriss.

"Hey Maxon!" She says, looking up at me through her eyelashes.

I give her a smile. "Do you know what's wrong with America?"

"No, but she was acting really strange today. Didn't come out of her room until dinner and then ignored everyone the whole meal. Kind of rude really."

I just nod. "I think I'm going to go see her."

"Oh I wouldn't if I were you. She probably wants some time alone. But if you've got some free time..."

"Well thanks for the advice but I really think I should talk to her. If you'll excuse me." I'm trying to be nice but I can see by the look in her eye she's trying to stop me.

I slip past her and head up to America's room. I nod at the guard, Officer Leger, and knock once on the door. After a minute of no reply I open the door slightly and slip in. America is sitting on the bed with her back to me, crying.

"America! What's wrong dear?" I ask, moving towards her. I stop when she turns and I see the fire in her eyes.

"What do _you_ want?" She spits. "More _entertainment_?"

What? "America, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! I heard Kris talking. I know why I'm really here." Really here? What's going on. "I'm here to do exactly what a dirty five like me is supposed to do right? Entertain. You act like you love my just to have fun seeing my reaction. Then! You go share it with Kriss!"

"America, what-" but she's not done.

"You know I was going to tell you I loved you tonight?" She interrupts me.

"Really?"

"But how do know if you love me now? If you ever did?"

No. Please no. "America, who told you that?"

"Kriss Maxon. But she didn't tell me, she told everyone else. Because that's all I am right? A joke?"

"What! America please! You have to believe me! I didn't- I would never do that!"

She sniffed, "I think you should go."

"No. Please America!"

"Can you please go!" She says loudly.

I know that I can't do anything to change her mind now. But I know I have to soon, or I will have no chance in winning her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maxon's PoV**

I go to find Kriss. I need to know exactly what she told America. I turn down a few hallways and knock on her door, not waiting for an answer before I go in.

"Oh hi Maxon!" She says, smiling at me.

"What did you tell America?" I ask. Might as well get right to the point.

"America? Nothing. I told you, she didn't even come down all day."

"Then what did you tell the other girls because she heard you say something!"

Kriss thinks for a minute. "Well," She says, "Maybe she over heard me telling the other girls the _real _reason why she's here." I frown. "Oh come on! You know what I mean! We all know you don't actually _love _her. The only reason she's here is for our entertainment!"

"She's here because I _do_ love her. And apparently you said I told you I didn't love her and I was _faking_!"

"Well I mean _come on_! She's a five!"

"Go home," I say.

"What? You can't actually be _serious_! She's a _five_ Maxon! A five! How will the public react? Or the King and Queen?"

"May I remind you that _you_ are only two cast above her," I say, irritated.

"There is a _huge_ difference between a Three and a Five!"

"You're right!" I yell. "There _is_ a huge difference! _You_ don't have to worry about when you will get money or food! _You _don't have to worry about feeding your family! All you have to do is wait for your pay at the end of the month!" I take a deep breath. "Now please pack your things. A car will be here in a half an hour." And with that I turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**America's PoV**

I sent my maids away early tonight. I didn't really feel like talking. I start removing pins from my hair and pulling of my jewelry, which doesn't take long since I don't like to wear much.

I haven't talked to Maxon since last night. He hasn't tried to talk to me either. I don't know if it's because he's done playing with me and is looking for a good reason to make me leave or because he knows I need space and time. I'm hoping the latter.

I sigh and look down at my dress. It's a light blue with a tight, criss-cross top that ends at my natural waist and the puffs out. **(I pictured it kind of like the dress on the cover just without so many ruffles) **I usually don't like puffy dresses but I don't mind this one.

Just as I'm about to pull the dress off I hear a loud crash and the lights go out.

Then the alarm starts.

A guard rushes into my room and ushers me out. We start running down the dark hallway when I hear a bang and the guard falls, dead, at my feet. I look back without stopping and see three men in black chasing me. They must be southerners because they're killing people.

Safe room. Safe room. I almost yell out in frustration. In the back of my head I _know _that the chances of me getting lucky enough to find a safe room are slim. All the walls look the same, there is no way I could stumble upon someone who knows where one is in time.

I decide my best bet is the forest behind the gardens. It worked before so I'll just have to hope.

* * *

**Maxon's PoV**

The electricity's gone. That's never happened before. The rebels must have gotten pretty far into the castle. I look around and see Celeste, Elise, My mother and my Father along with a couple of other people.

I don't see America.

"Has anyone seen America," I ask. We've been down here for at least ten minutes and there's still no sign of her.

"Son," My father says. "I understand you're worried but we can't go out there. It's too dangerous."

I'm tempted to lash at him because I know that if it was _his _wife he would refuse to sit and wait.

"She's a selected," I insist. "We _have _to send a team out. _Please._"

My father purses his lips but nods. "Fine." Signaling to a guard he puts together a _small _team to search for America.

And than all we can do is wait.

About an hour later everyone's asleep, even the king, and there's still no sign of America. I decide I can't wait anymore. I climb off the bed and slip into the hall.

The hallways are strangely empty though I can hear the sounds of fighting from around corners.

First I check her room. It's trashed but there's no sign of a fight. The next place I can think she would go is the garden. I race down the stairs, grabbing a gun from a fallen guard and open the doors to the gardens. That's when I hear her scream.

* * *

**America's PoV**

I run as fast as I can into the forest. The bottom of my dress is completely torn up and my legs are scratched and bloody. I can hear the rebels still close behind as I run.

I try to run in zig-zags and eventually the sound of their footsteps fade away. I sink against a tree and try, but fail, to stay awake.

What feels like seconds after I've closed my eyes I'm being dragged to my feet.

"I found her!" someone yells. I open my eyes and see one of the rebels that had been chasing me. Two more come out of who knows where and come over to me.

"Aye! Nice job," One of them says. "Tie her to the tree." The man holding me forces me against the tree and ties me to it.

"Now," The man who was speaking before says. "I'm Jack. This," He motions to the guy on his left, "Is Mike. And this," He motions to the one who found me, "Is Mack."

Breathing heavily I glare at him.

"Hey now," He says. "All we want is for you to tell us where the entrance to the safe room is. That is or you get a whole lot of pain."

I press my lips together in refusal.

"Fine," He says. "Have it your way."


	5. Chapter 5

**Maxon's PoV**

I run toward her scream, the forest, not stopping until I hear voices. I come to a halt behind a tree, peeking out, and see America, tied to a tree, surrounded by three men. There is a wet red spot in the middle of her dress by her stomach.

"I'm going to ask you again," One man says. "Where are the entrances to the royal safe rooms?"

America presses her lips together tightly.

The man talking to her, he must be in charge, motions to the man on his right. The man goes to her side and presses a knife into her stomach, where the already bloodied spot is.

She screams.

"Where are the Royal Safe Rooms!" The man yells again.

She glares at him and he motions to the guy with the knife. He starts towards her again..

"Stop!" I yell jumping out from behind the tree and push the knife out of his hand so it sticks into the ground at America's feet..

I grab the gun from my waistband, quickly shooting one in the shoulder. "Get out of here!" I yell. "Now!"

I back towards America, watching to make sure the Rebels are gone before I turn and untie her as she collapses against me. "America!"

"I'm, I'm fine. Just a little, un-unsteady is all. I'm okay." She tries to stand up but just falls against me again.

"Okay, okay! I'm gonna take you back to the castle okay?"

"No! The rebels are still there! I won't make it back in without them seeing me. You can go and I'll stay here until they're gone. I'll be fine."

"No, you won't. I'll stay here with you."

"But if they come-"

"America! I'm staying."

I help her to sit down. "Now what happened?"

She sighs.

**Five minutes later-after America tells Maxon what happened.**

Maxon you should have stayed in the safe room. I'm going home anyway."

"America," I sigh. "You are not going home!"

She looks down. "You know I was gonna tell you I love you? The guard from my home town? That's Aspen, though you know him as the guy who broke my heart. He came into my room after our dinner in the garden, tried to apologize. I told him no, I told him I _loved _you! And then..."

"America please! I promise you I didn't say those things!"

She sighs and leans against me but gasps and presses a hand to her stomach.

I gasp, "America I have to, we have to-"

"Maxon. Really I'm okay."

"No." I lean her against the tree and stand, turning and pressing a hand to my forehead. "That's it," I say. "I'm taking you back to the castle. The rebels are probably gone by now and you won't last much longer out here." I slip one arm under her knees and one behind her back, lifting her up.

"Maxon."

"I'm not discussing this."


	6. Chapter 6

**America's PoV**

"Come on America," Maxon mutters, looking down at me in his arms as he jogs through the forest. "You can make it, we're almost there I promise."

"Maxon I just I want you to know that... that I just... I'm sorry that I didn't... that you don't... don't love me like... like I love you... I'm sorry this is how we end... but I'm just so, so tired." My eyes start to drift shut.

"No! America, you've gotta stay with me." He jostles me in his arms. "There it is."

"Wha-What?"

"The castle!" He starts running.

"Ahh! Maxon! Stop, that hurts!"

"I know, I know, but it's okay. You can make it. We're almost there!"

"Maxon-"

* * *

**Maxon's PoV**

America passes out as I'm running. I finally get to the doors. "Help!" I yell throwing open the doors. "I need help! Somebody help!"

"Prince Maxon?" Two guards come running around the corner.

"She needs a doctor! She needs-"

"I'll carry her," One of the guards offers.

I hug America's burning body to my chest. She must be running a fever. "No," I insist and start towards the hospital wing.

A doctor comes right over and ushers me to a bed.

"Do you know what happened?" The doctor asks as some nurse start ripping America's dress down the front.

"Stabbed," I murmur, not taking my eyes off of her. "Twice at least."

"Do you know if she ever hit her head?"

"Her head," I say, almost in a daze. "No. Her head is okay I think."

He nods and starts wheeling her bed away.

I start to follow when he says, "Sir she needs surgery. I think it is best that you stay here."

"Wait but how long will-"

"Excuse me sir," A nurse says rushing behind the bed America is on without sparing the time to even look up and see who I am.

I hurry after the the rush of nurse and doctors down the hall but stop short when they wheel her bed into a room and shut the door. Peering through the small window, I find her just in time to see a nurse come over with two paddles. She presses them to America's chest and her body jerks but the machine next to her stays blank.

The doctors are yelling, I think, I can't hear them through the door. Or maybe I can hear them, I'm just to shocked to listen.

* * *

The doctors managed to save America, after three electric shocks directly to her body and two hours of surgery. **(I am not a surgeon, sorry if that's wrong.) **As it turns out, she was stabbed three times and her lug, as well as two other vital organs, were punctured.

Now she lays in bed, pale and weak but alive, sleeping. I hold her thin hand in mine as I wait for her to finally wake. My mother came by as soon as she heard I had been found and cried when she had seen America, laying unconscious in the bed.

I rest one elbow on me knee and place my forehead in my hand, sighing deeply. I grasp her hand in mine and squeeze my eyes shut.

I consider getting up, out of this uncomfortable hospital chair, for a little while and get some water for when America wakes up when, to my shock, I hear a choked cough from the bed beside me.

"America?" I gasp, jerking my head up.

She coughs again and her eyes flutter open. When she realizes where she is, her eyes start to dart around in panic and her breaths begin to quicken.

"Hey, hey," I say. "Shh, you're okay America, calm down. America dear look at me. See me, see Maxon? Shh, shh, it's ok, it's alright darling."

"Knife," She stutters. "Dangerous." She starts sobbing.

"I know dear," I say. "I know, but you're safe now, I promise."

Her eyes dart up to meet mine and the look of desperation she gives me breaks my heart.

"M-Maxon," She stutters through her gasps.

"I'm right here dear, I'm right here."

She takes a couple shaky breaths before squeezing her eyes shut and calming herself. Opening her eyes she starts to push herself up into a sitting position, wincing in the process.

"I'm sorry," She says, not meeting my eyes. "I didn't want you to see me break down like that. I'm sorry I got lost, I'm sorry for all the trouble you probably got in for leaving to find me." At this she glances up cautiously to look at me for conformation.

I shake my head. "He didn't do anything America." Then I quickly add, "And if he did, it wouldn't have been your fault, I'm the one who snuck out."

"But I'm the reason you did," She sighs. Suddenly her eyes grow wide. "Are you... did the rebels..."

"America, I'm perfectly fine," I reply. "But how do _you _feel? Are you in pain? Are you thirsty?"

She shakes her head and yawns. "Just tired."

I nod. "Get some sleep. You need it."

She looks up at me with big, innocent eyes. "Will you stay?"

I give her a smile. "I'm not going anywhere."


	7. Chapter 7

**America's PoV**

"America," Maxon says as we sit, me in my hospital bed, him in the chair beside. "I really wish I could stay with you here until you are well enough to return to your room but I have an important meeting with my advisers today at nine and if I'm even a minute late my father will not be happy."

I nod. "Actually, considering all I've been doing is laying in bed, I was thinking that maybe it would be alright if I moved up to my room? I don't want to cause any trouble or anything it's just that-"

"America," Maxon cuts me off. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. Let me get the doctor and see what he says."

He gets up and returns a second later.

"So I understand how much you would like to return to your room," Says the doctor. "I really do. But because your puncture wounds were so... precarious, we would recommend you stay one more night, just so we can observe and keep an eye on you for a little while longer."

I swallow my annoyance and try to put on a strong front. "I understand doctor, thank you."

Once he leaves Maxon gives me an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry," I say. "I'll find _something _to do."

Maxon laughs. "I'll check on you right after my meeting okay?"

I nod. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

"I can't believe you won again!" I exclaim, throwing my cards down and glaring at Lucy.

She shrugs. "In all kindness, you're not very good at this miss," Is her reply.

I roll my eyes. "Another game ladies?" I suggest, glancing around at my maids.

"Afraid not miss," Sighs Anne. "It was requested that we attend the staff meeting."

I heave a sigh but nod. "Alright. Later then?"

Mary smiles. "Of course."

As they leave I pick up one of the books that queen Amberly brought by when she paid me a visit. I don't get too far into it though because a few minutes later a doctor comes running through the hall, all but yelling into a phone he is holding.

"Code yellow! I need _all _available doctors in the east hallway. I repeat, I need _all _available doctors in the East hallway."

I watch as doctors and nurse rush by my open door toward the exit from the hospital wing, not sparing me a second glance. I wonder in silence what possibly could have happened to cause every doctor to be needed at the same time.

I sigh and pick up my book again.

* * *

I'm shocked awake by the sound of the rebel alarm, blaring throughout the empty halls of the hospital wing. I struggle to push myself into a sitting position, the only thing on my mind is getting to a safe room, as fast as physically possible in my state.

I manage to throw my blankets of and, painfully, get my legs over the side of the bed, but my muscles can not bear my full weight.

I cry out in frustration and begin sobbing. I can only help it's the northerners attacking.

Refusing to give up, I attempt again to lift myself onto my leg, using the side table as leverage. I manage to stand for about three seconds before I collapse into a ball on the floor.

Sobbing from pain and frustration I pull myself back up onto the bed and sit, hunched over, sobbing quietly.

My head shoots up when the door to my hospital room bangs against the wall. I almost die of relief though, when I see Maxon, his jacket gone and his shirt tucked, standing there.

"They all had to leave," I sob. "There's no one here."

"I'm here," Maxon soothes. "Here, I'll carry you." He slips one arm under my knees and one behind my back, slowly lifting me up against his chest. "Don't worry, I know where a safe room is," He assures me.

He runs down the hallway and stops in front of a perfectly normal wall, pressing his hand to stone after stone.

It's not working.

I start hyperventilating.

"No America! It's fine. I'll find it-" He presses another stone and the wall slides open. "Okay, here we go." He rushes down the passage way until he reaches a door.

He pushes through it and sets me down on a cot, wrapping me in a hug. "It's okay America. We're safe here."

I nod and try to slow my breathing.

"I'm gonna get you some water okay?" Maxon says.

I shake my head. "I think you should go make sure your mother's alright."

He looks a little unsure but I give him a weak smile so he nods and goes over to her.

Sighing, I lay back, knowing this is going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Maxon's PoV**

I go over to my mother to make sure she's alright. She assures me she's absolutely fine and says she thinks I should go talk to America. I start to go over when I hear my fathers voice behind me.

"Maxon. Are you going to go check on the other girls?"

"Actually I was going to go talk to America. She seems a little traumatized," I say turning around.

"Ah. Well she seems fine to me. Go talk to Elise or Celeste." He say, tone sharp

I take a deep breath. "Fine."

I go over to Celeste who, immediately throws herself at me.

"Oh Maxon! I hate these attacks, they're so _frightening!_" She looks up at me, attempting to look innocent.

"I know, but we are safe here, I promise." Then I smile at her. "I must go talk to Elise now alright?"

She looks ready to object but I stand before she can say anything.

I talk with Elise quickly and then go over to America. She's looking down, playing with the hem of her dress.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her.

She looks up and I see tears in her eyes. "Do you think it's the northerners?"

I can see the hope in her eyes when she says it. "I think so. I doubt the southerners could attack again so fast."

She nods and then looks me in the eye. "How many?" I frown at her. "How may hurt last time? How many killed?"

"Do you really want to know?"I ask.

She nods. "Ten dead. Forty injured."

"Oh," She says. "Is that a lot?"

I shake my head. "No. That's barley any considering what we're used to."

She nods. "Do you think we can talk later?" She looks around. "In private I mean?"

I nod. "Of course. I'll come tonight."

She smiles up at me and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you. And Maxon?"

"Yes dear."

She just rolls her eyes at the name. "I'm sorry." I frown at her. "I'm sorry for believing that you would do something so wrong. I'm sorry for being such a pain. I'm so, so, sorry. For everything."

"America-" But I'm interrupted by a guard coming down.

"It is safe," He says.

My father goes up first, followed by my mother and the other girls.

I offer America my arm and she takes it, leaning heavily on it.

We climb the stone stairs until we reach the hallway. I start walking America back to her room in the hospital wing but stop when we turn the corner. There, on the wall, is a message:

**WE'RE COMING FOR HER**

** THE ONE THAT MEANS THE MOST TO HIM**

America grips my arm tighter. The message is written in blood. The one that means the most to him? It's America.

"I thought you said it was the northerners," America says.

"I thought it was. Come on, lets keep moving."

Finally we reach her room but I wish we hadn't. The bed spread is in shreds. There are tables turned over and glass everywhere but worst of all, there's a sign on the floor: **WE'LL BE BACK.****  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**America's PoV**

I stop short at the sight of my hospital room. It's completely in shreds sure but the message is what scare me the most:

**WE'LL BE BACK**

I stare at the blood written message, not moving.

"America, okay I know your scared-" Maxon starts.

"I'm not scared."

"And I know this is not what you're used to-"

"I'm alright."

"But if you'll just-"

"Maxon!" I cut him off. "I'm okay. I'm not scared. And I know what you're thinking but I'm not leaving."

"What? You're not..."

"No. I'm just... confused."

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," Maxon mutters. "America, at this point the Rebels have realized who my favourite is, in other words, the girl I'm most likely to chose. They realize now that they can use you to get to me and me to get to my father." I bite my lip, knowing what is coming. "Now I realize you're not going to like this but it needs to be done. The gardens are off limits as well as any other connection to the outside world."

No. "So I can't talk to my family?"

"America I'm so sorry but there is no safe way. Phones can be bugged or letters can be intercepted. It's just not safe for anyone involved. That said, you will not be able to go out onto your balcony by yourself and when you aren't out there the doors must be closed and locked as well as the windows."

"Might as well just lock me in a safe room," I mutter.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. But you understand why I'm doing this right?"

I nod. "What about Elise and Celeste?" I question. "Surely they'll be getting the same kind of protection as me?"

"Of course," Maxon assures. He looks ready to say something else when my maids come barging in.

"Oh miss! You're alright!" Lucy exclaims.

I run over to them and hug them all. "I was so worried about you all!"

"Oh miss what happened!" Anne says looking around. She freezes when her eyes land on Maxon. "Your Highness!" She says and swoops into a perfect curtsy, followed by Mary and Lucy.

"Hello girls," Maxon says. "I do apologize for the mess. It seems the rebels had gotten in here."

"So now I guess I'll just _have _to sleep in my own room," I heave a sarcastic sigh.

Maxon looks unsure and I'm positive the amount of my weight I'm depending on him to hold up isn't helping.

Adjusting me under his arm he sighs. "I see no other way. Would you go on ahead and see that the room is ready?" Maxon addresses my maids.

They nod and scurry out of sight, towards the stairs.

Feeling faint from all the standing we are doing I lean more heavily on Maxon. He looks down at me and without a second thought, picks me up against him, bridal style.

"All this stress can't be good for your recovery," He sighs. "I'm sorry about... everything that's been happening."

I smile sleepily at him. "It's not your fault." Then, to make him feel better I add, "I love you."

Setting me down on my bed Maxon says, "I'll see you at dinner I hope? You need the food."

I nod. "Dinner."

I'm asleep before he even leaves the room.

* * *

I wake around ten to the sound of my door creaking open.

My first thought is rebels so I quickly duck under the covers.

"America?" I hear an urgent, worried voice say. I peek up from under the covers to see Maxon standing there.

"Sorry," I say, sitting up. "I thought..." Trailing off he nods, knowing what I mean.

"Are you okay?" He asks, still sounding worried. "You didn't come to dinner and I was worried."

"Sorry," I say. "I was just really tired and not up to facing everyone."

"Alright. How's your stomach?" He asks.

I nod. "Feeling much better actually."

Relief floods through his face. "You aren't just saying that?"

"No," I laugh. "You shouldn't worry about me so much Maxon," I say, the smile slipping from my face. "Because then _I _worry about _you._"

He sighs. "I know. Get some more sleep okay?"

I nod. "Will you stay though?" I ask. "Please?"

"Of course," He sighs, climbing in beside me and wrapping his arms around me.

I smile. "I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Maxon's PoV**

_"I love you." _

I break into a huge grin and then wrap her in a tight hug. When she said this the first time she was half asleep and I was worried she didn't know what she was saying.

"I love you too," I say happily into her hair.

She smiles up at me but soon her expression changes to something I can't read. "Maxon," she says, "About the guard from my hometown, Aspen."

Oh.

"Have you... have you punished him?" She looks so scared.

I shake my head. "No. Not yet."

"Please. Maxon you have to let him stay." What? I'm comfused, one minute she's saying she loves me, the next she's asking me to spare the cheating ex boyfriend? She sees my expression and shakes her head. "No, no, no. I love _you _Maxon. It's just that he... his family really needs the money. His dad died a little while ago and now he's a huge part of his family's income and..." She sighs.

I nod. I know she doesn't want him to disappoint his family. "Okay," I say. "He can stay but there's no way I'm letting him guard your door anymore."

She smiles. "Thank you."

"Anything for you my dearest."

She smiles. "My dearest... I think I can live with that."

"Well it's only true."

She smiles. It's like she's contagious because I immediately grin. Her smile is so perfect. Her pink lips, her white teeth, the way her eyes seem to light up.

I lean in and kiss her. She puts her arms around my neck and I slip mine around her waist. I deepen the kiss but after a minute she pulls back. "Maxon it's past eleven. Won't someone be looking for you?"

I shrug and kiss her again. "So what if they are," I mumble against her cheek. I start to leave a trail of kisses from her ear down to her neck. She tilts her head and starts nibbling on my ear. I bring my lips back up to hers and she runs her hands through my hair. She moves her lips down to my jaw and starts to leave a trail of kisses down to the bottom of my neck. She nuzzles her head into my neck and kisses a patch of skin right under my jaw.

She drives me crazy sometimes. It's like she doesn't know the effect she has on me. I lower her down so she's lying on her back and I'm over her. I kiss her again and run my tongue along her bottom lip. She opens her mouth and I slip my tongue in.

When we finally pull away I say, "That was better than any time with Celeste."

She smiles. "And better than anytime with Aspen."

I glance at the clock on her side table and sigh. "As great as this has been I really must go."

She sighs. "Okay."

"See you tomorrow at breakfast." She nods and snuggles into her blanket. I lean down and kiss her forehead then go, closing the door silently behind me.

* * *

**America's PoV**

My maids dressed me in a short blue dress. It has a sweetheart neckline and goes until just past my knees. My hair is curled at the ends and my makeup is minimal. I'm wearing black heels that aren't to tall so I can actually walk in them.

I get to breakfast last, as usual, and sit beside Elise. I smile at her and start on my pancakes. I look up and see Maxon smiling at me. I smile back and go back to eating.

After breakfast I head back to my room in search of something to do. I sit down at my piano, playing something I learned years ago.

"That was really amazing," I hear from my doorway and look up to see Maxon.

I smile. "Thanks."

Then his smile fades. "I came to tell you something important though." I nod and he continues cautiously, "We've had a recent drop in proceeds and..."

"Just spit it out Maxon," I say when he trails off, standing and going to wards him.

"We can't send money to the Elite familys any more," He says in one breath.

My heart drops.

"America, I'm so sorry." He wraps his arms around me and rests his chin on m head. "It's my father." I nod. Of course it is. He did this all for me. It won't effect the other Elite. They don't need the money.

"It's okay. My family's smart. I'm sure they put most of the money away to save. They'll be fine right?" I say it as a question though, not a statement.

"America your family is smart. I'm sure they'll be fine." I nod. I open my mouth to say something when an abrupt knock sounds on the door.

"Come in," I call and the door opens, a guard coming in.

"Lady America. You received an urgent letter."

"Oh. Thank you." I take it and see my mom's handwriting. Sending Maxon a questioning glance I rip it open and start to read. Once I've finished I fell unsteady. I go over and sit on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Maxon asks coming over.

"It- it's my dad. He's sick. His meds... they cost all the money we had from the selection. My family has no money and my dad's too sick to work anymore." I rest my head in my hands. "But they'll be fine right. We've been in worse situations. We've gone days without food or heat. They'll be okay right? You said they'd be alright."

"America," He sounds torn. "I'm sure they'll be fine. Do you want to call them?"

"But how-" I start.

"I have a safe phone."

I nod and he pulls a phone out of his pocket and hands it to me. I dial the number of the phone the castle gave my family to use while I'm here. After a few rings My mom answers.

"Hello?"

"Mom!"

"America! Oh did you get my letter?"

"Yeah. I did. What happened? How's dad?"

"He's bad America. He can't even sit up without help. The doctor says he won't last for more than two weeks if he's lucky."

I feel a tear slip down my cheek. "What? No! No, there has to be something we can do! I have a few dollars in my room. You can take them. Just please. Please don't let him die!"

I hear someone yelling and mom says, "America I have to go. We'll do everything we can for him. I promise." And the line goes dead.

More tears fall down my cheeks but Maxon wipes them away and wraps his arms around me. "What happened?" He asks after a minute.

"It's bad. It's really bad Maxon. He's only got two weeks and then..." I can't bring myself to say it. "I need to see him Maxon. I really need to see him."

"You will America. I promise, you will."


	11. Chapter 11

**Maxon's PoV**

We stay there for a while. On the floor, America in my arms. She said I should go to my meetings. That I shouldn't waist my time on her. I almost laughed when she said that.

After a while she falls asleep so I pick her up and carry her to her bed. I go to the balcony doors and lock them then leave her a note telling her I'd be back tonight, kissed her forehead and left quickly.

I head straight to my fathers office, trying to come up with a way to get America to her family. When I finally reach his door I knock proudly. A knock he'd be proud of. Might as well start with getting on his good side.

"Come in," I hear from the other side of the door.

I go in and sit down at the seat in front of the desk he's sitting at.

"Ahh. Maxon. What can I do for you. Did you get those draft plans done?"

"Yes father. I actually came to talk to you about the selection."

He suddenly looks very interested. After a minute he says, "Well, go on."

"Well I've been thinking. I would really like to chose my wife soon," He nods. "But I feel like I should get to know the girls a little better first."

I pause to let that sink in.

"I was thinking, well maybe it would be a good idea for me to spend a week in each of their hometowns to meet there familys. With them of course."

My father sits there for a minute, thinking. Finally he says, "I don't see why not. Starting next week you will go to lady Celeste's house, followed by lady Elise's house and ending with lady America's house." He seems to wince at America's name. "You will only return to the castle to drop off one lady and pick up another."

"Thank you sir," I say, trying to stay calm.

He nods. "We will announce it on the report on Friday."

I nod. Then I turn to go, eager to tell America.

* * *

When I get back to America's room she is sitting by the doors to the balcony, looking out longingly.

"Would you like to go out'?" I ask and she turns around.

She smiles when she sees me and nods.

"I can't believe you locked me in," She says once we're sitting outside.

"I'm sorry," I say. "But can you honestly tell me you didn't try to go out alone?"

She looks down guiltily.

"Maxon I need my fresh air. Especially now."

I nod and put an arm around her. "I know. But would it kill you to have a guard watching while you're out there?"

"Yes!" She cries. "I don't need a guard watching my every move!"

I laugh. "Oh but I think I have something that will make up for my rules."

"Yeah right." She mumbles.

"Alright fine. I won't tell you then."

"No Maxon please! I'm sorry."

I laugh and then say,"You can't tell anyone I told you because all the other girls are only finding out Friday but... I'm going to your home town with you for a week."

"Maxon really?" She cries, throwing her arms around me.

"Yeah!" I say, wrapping her in a hug.

"Maxon you're the best!" She says, pressing her lips to mine. "I can't believe you would do that for me!" She says pulling back. "I love you so much right now!"

"I love you too America. Of course I'd do that for you. Hell I'd jump off a cliff if it meant you didn't have too!"

She laughs and kisses me again. "I love you so, so much, when do I get to go?" She asks.

"You're the last one to go. My father's idea, not mine. I leave next Monday, so Four days from today and spend a week with Celeste then a week with Elise and then I'm all yours."

Her smile drops. "Do you think my dad'll last... that long?"

I put my arm around her again and she leans her head on my shoulder. "To see you? He'll hold out."

She looks up at me. "Thank you Maxon. For being here."

"I'll always be here."

* * *

The next few days are pretty much uneventful. Full of meetings, meetings and more meetings. I'm heading to my room to get ready for the report this afternoon when I run into Celeste. She's wearing a red dress that is skin tight and has a slit going up to about three inches below the top of her leg. It has a v-neck that dips _extremely_ low. Not to mention the top is completely lace so you can see 75% of her skin.

"Hey Maxon," She says seductively.

"Lady Celeste," I nod.

"Oh Maxon dear. You know how I hate the formalities!" I'm tempted to roll my eyes at her lie.

"I apologize," I say.

She giggles and says, "I hear there's some big news coming up," She puts her mouth by my ear. "Care to give me a little spoiler?" She whispers.

"Afraid I can't," I say trying my hardest to stay calm.

"Oh come on," She traces my jaw line with her nose. "Please?"

"Sorry dear," I say.

"Maybe you need a bit of persuasion?" She says into my neck. The before I realize what's going on She presses her lips to mine. She puts her hands on my shoulders and pushes me against the wall. Her fingers trail down to my coat buttons and she undoes them fast, pushing the jacket from my shoulders. Thankfully we're in a pretty unused hallway.

I try to push her back lightly but she just leaves a trail of wet, open mouth kisses from my mouth to my ear. "Come on Maxon. Don't be this way." Then she brings her mouth back to mine and starts undoing my shirt buttons. She has me pressed against the wall so I cant really move as she finishes the last button and runs her hands along my bare chest. She runs her tongue along my bottom lip but I don't want to open my mouth. I don't want to do this with her. I don't love her.

Some how she manages to get my mouth open and she shoves her tongue in, exploring my mouth. With a sudden jerk of her shoulder one strap of her dress falls off her shoulder so one half of her chest is almost completely uncovered. The she sticks her leg out of the slit in her dress and wraps it around me so the slit in her dress rides up to the top of her leg and up over her lacy underwear.

She still has my back against the wall and has one hand tangled in my hair with the other rubbing up and down my chest. I turn my head to the side. Half because I don't want to kiss her and half because I need to breath.

"Celeste dear," I say. "We can't do this here." I want to say we can't do this, period, but the selection is still going on.

"Then let's go to my room," She whispers in my ear. Then she nibbles on the end of it slightly and says, "Or yours."

"I'm afraid I must get ready for the report now." That's a lie. I'm going to see America. I promised to meet her in the gardens before the report today.

She groans slightly but looks up at me and smiles seductively. "Maybe I'll see you later?"

I smile just to please her. "We'll have to see."

She untangles herself from me and then kisses me again, only stopping when we hear the rebel alarm. I quickly do up my shirt and throw on my jacket.

"Come on dear!" I say. "We must go."

We run down the hallway and when we reach the end I hit a few stones in the wall and the secrete door opens. We run down the cold, stone corridor until we reach the door to the safe room. The guard standing there lets us in and we sprint inside. Elise, my mother and my father are all there. America is nowhere in sight.

"Has anyone seen America?" I ask.

"I saw her go out to the gardens maybe twenty minutes ago," Elise says worriedly.

The gardens. Of course. I said I would meet her there and then I didn't and now she's outside with the rebels. Alone. She doesn't know where any of the entrances to the safe rooms outside are. I'm so stupid. She didn't even have a guard with her because I would be there. I can only hope a guard found her and got her to safety.

I go out and stand by the door with the guard, still hoping to see America, running down the corridor with her bright red hair flying behind her. God she's so beautiful. Why did I have to be so stupid and let her go out alone?

* * *

The attack lasts three and a half hours. America never showed. As soon as they let us out I send guards to check all the smaller safe rooms and take a group of guards with me to search the gardens.

We run outside and the first place I go is our bench because I know that's where she would have been. Been waiting for me. God! I'm so bloody stupid!

I get to the bench but she's not there. Not that I expected her to be really. There was just a little hope in my mind that she'd be waiting here for me. No such luck.

I crouch down and start to look around beside and under the bench for any signs that she may have been here. I'm about to give up when, to my horror, I see the bracelet I gave her. On the ground. Splattered with blood.

"I found something!" I yell and a few guards come rushing over. "She was definitely out here. Keep searching."

I continue looking when two guards come up to me.

"Sir," One says. "I was outside when the rebels attacked. Lady America was out here too. I remember her coming out. When the rebels attacked I heard her scream but it was cut off, almost as if someone had covered her mouth. I didn't see her after that. No matter how hard I searched. She was no where."

That's it. That's the proof I needed. She was captured. My America was captured by the Southern rebels and it's all my fault. It's all my fault.

"Okay. Everyone keep looking," I yell. I run inside and run to my father's office. I barge in without knocking. "Father, Lady America has been captured by the rebels."

He nods. "So I heard."

"Well we have to do something!" I cry.

"I already have. We know they're Southern rebels by all the trouble they caused so I've sent out a search group to find her." I'm completely taken aback. "I may not approve of that five, but how would it look to the public if I did nothing?"

I nod. "Thank you father."

"Now go," He says. "I have work to do and so do you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so before I do anymore chapters from his PoV I have to know: Do you guys like it when I do chapters from Maxon's PoV because they're really fun to right and stuff. Please review and tell me!**

**America's PoV**

I bead out to the gardens to wait for Maxon. I haven't seen him all day. It's one of the few occasions he said I can come out without a guard since he'll be here.

I sit down on _our _bench to wait for him. The sun has just started going down but it's not dark yet. The sky is a beautiful mix of pink and orange and yellow and purple.

I sit for ten minutes but he's still not here. I wonder what's taking him so long? When Maxon still hasn't gotten here after another five minutes I get up and start to wonder around. I see a few guards standing by the doors to the castle but I don't feel like being watched so I start to walk deeper into the gardens. After a few minutes I hear a rustling sound in the bushes. It's gotten pretty dark by now and it's a little creepy so I make my way back to the bench.

I've sat down for no more than ten seconds when a man dresses in all black jumps out of the bushes. I scream just as the rebel alarm goes man, I guess he's a rebel, comes up and grabs me from behind, putting a hand over my mouth.

"Lady America," He sneers. That voice. No way. You have got to be kidding me. "Remember me? _Jack_?"_  
_

I start screaming some not-so-lady-like words at him but the get muffled by his hand. I decide to try a new approach. I might as well try to get away. That way I can say I went down fighting. I've always wanted to say that.

I start hitting Jack as hard as I can but end up just cutting my wrist on his belt.

"Okay. That's enough," He says and before I even have time to figure out what he says I'm hit across the head with something hard and everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up in a dark sell. My hands are chained to the wall behind me and there's a gag over my mouth. My pretty, cream dress is now dirty and bloody. Probably from my wrist which is bleeding alarmingly. I must've cut a vain.

A few minutes after I wake up Jack comes in with his two men. I forget their names so I'm just going to call them righty and lefty.

"Look," Jack sneers. "Our _princess _is awake!"Then he turns to lefty. "Get the camera."

Lefty leaves and returns in a minute with a video camera. Jack signals to righty and he comes over and takes off my gag.

"Care to say hi to your prince?" Jack smirks. So I guess it's sending video to the castle.

"Is it live?" I ask.

"Oh look! So bold," Jack says. "Asking questions all willy nilly." He glares at me. "Well I ask the questions here red." Then he motions to righty who comes up and slaps me across the face. Hard. Hard enough to bring tears to my eyes.

I flinch and turn to the camera. "Maxon. You need to stay safe. Don't come looking for me, I'm fine. Really."

Jack smirks. "Now we don't want that message to be sent across do we?" He nods at righty who kicks me in the side. I cry out but then bite my lip. I have to stay strong.

"Maxon, I'll be fine. I love you. Stay safe. I'll be-" But I never get to finish because everything goes black.

* * *

When I wake up again I'm still in the same sell. I think. It's kind of hard to tell. The only difference is that there is a small table with the camera resting on top. The camera is on. My gag is back on but I try to shake it off. After shaking my head violently for about thirty seconds I start to feel light headed and dizzy so I stop.

After a minute Jack comes in with righty and lefty.

"Finally!" Jack says. He nods at lefty who comes over and removes my gag.

"Well if you want me awake maybe you shouldn't knock me out so much!" I say. "Plus, then I might get a concussion and forget everything and then be no use to you!"

He glares at me but I just grin because I know I'm right.

"Alright. I'm already done with you. Come on, let's get this over with." Jack turns to me. "Where are the diaries?" I shrug. "Okay." He motions to lefty who comes forward with a belt. He walks around me so he's standing behind me, hen he raises the belt above his head and brings it down hard on my back.

"Let's try that again shall we?" Jack says. "_Where are the diaries_?" I shrug again and again, feel the searing pain on my back. We go through this five times and I don't shed a single tear. I refuse too.

"Staying strong for your prince are you?" Jack laughs, nodding his head at the camera. "We'll see how long that lasts." But there's no clock in hre so I guess I'll never know. All I know is that eventually I passed out from the pain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so I know I said I wasn't gonna do any chapters in Maxon's PoV until I get some reviews saying people like it but I like writing in his PoV so I lied. Deal with it. Haha no jk but I am gonna do it in Maxon's PoV because I really do like it but I would still like reviews on weather you guys do or not. Also, I've gotten a review about please do not give her amnesia. Well I actually do like those stories but not to worry! This isn't one of them! Anyway! Here you go!**

**Maxon's PoV**

Someone knocks on my office door around nine o'clock. "Come in!" I call. The door opens slowly to reveal a guard.

"Sir. There is something I believe you would like to see," He say.

I nod and get up because it's not like I was doing much of anything anyway. Just worrying about America mostly. I follow him to my room where he opens the door. I go in and everything looks normal. That's when I notice the T.V. sitting on my desk.

I go over to see a redhead, lying on the floor of a cell. When I look closer my heart stops and I see it's America.

"The maids came in to clean and it was just sitting there," He says.

I nod. "Okay. Do you mind if I..." I don't want to tell him to leave because he's being nothing but helpful but I also want some time alone.

"Of course your highness," He says and lets himself out.

I pull up a chair and sit in front of the T.V.

I sit down just in time to see a man slap America across the face. Tears for in her eyes and she bites her lip.

She flinches and turns to the camera. "Maxon. You need to stay safe. Don't come looking for me, I'm fine. Really." I

I want to scream. She doesn't look fine. No she looks scared and hurt and-

"Now we don't want that message to be sent across do we?" One of the men say. He looks vaguely familiar for some reason. The man nods at one of the others who kicks America in the side. She cries out but then bites her lip.

"Maxon, I'll be fine," She says. "I love you. Stay safe. I'll be-" But she's cut off by one of the men hitting her over the head.

America passes out and I feel ready to scream.

* * *

I sit in front of the camera until a maid tells me it's time for supper.I go down because America is still out and the other girls don't know what's happened yet.

I east quickly and silently. Once I'm done I go strait back to my room and get there just as America's waking up.

She is gagged but tries to shake it off. After shaking her head violently for about thirty seconds but she seems to get dizzy so she stops.

After a minute the three men come in again.

"Finally!" the main one says. He nods at one of his men who comes over and removes her gag.

"Well if you want me awake maybe you shouldn't knock me out so much!" She grumbles. "Plus, then I might get a concussion and forget everything and then be no use to you!"

He glares at her but she just grins.

"Alright. I'm already done with you. Come on, let's get this over with." The main guy turns to her. "Where are the diaries?"

So that's what this is about! I should have known!

She shrugs. "Okay." He motions to one of his men who comes forward with a belt. He walks around America so he's standing behind her, then he raises the belt above his head and brings it down hard on her back.

"Let's try that again shall we?" The man says. "_Where are the diaries_?" She shrugs again and again he whips her. They do this five times and America does't shed a single tear.

My strong, beautiful America.

"Staying strong for your prince are you?" The man laughs, nodding his head at the camera. "We'll see how long that lasts."

They just keep asking again and again. Hitting her again and again. Finally she passes out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so I'm warning you guys, I'm writing this while listening to You and I by 1D so it may be a little sad. But anyway here you go!**

**America's PoV**

Jack comes in again and again. He asks the same questions. He has his men whip me. They also cut me, kick me and hit me. They taunt me, scream at me, tell me Maxon will never come for me. I ignore them. I never shed a single tear. Just look into the camera. I don't even look at Jack and his men.

I stare into the camera, bite my lip, dig my nails into my palms. Whatever keeps the tears in my eyes from rolling down my cheeks. One day I dig my nails into my palms so hard I start to bleed.

It's been about a week I think now. It's hard to tell. They don't let me sleep. Anytime I try to they come in again. I can't last much longer. I won't last much longer.

But I have to try.

For Maxon.

**Maxon's PoV**

They hit her again and again. It's all I see when I close my eyes, is her blood, her eyes, her tired, tired eyes.

She stays strong. Never says a word when they talk to her. Never even sheds a tear. Just bites her lip and I can see the bleeding cuts on her hands from her finger nails.

But she doesn't cry. My strong, strong America doesn't cry.

I cry sometimes. When I'm alone. Silent tears roll down my cheeks but I never move. I just sit in front of the T.V. screen. I haven't seen any of the girls. I don't plan on seeing them either.

I'm going to get America back and propose.

I'm going to get her back.

I'm going to propose.

**America's PoV**

They come in again. That's the third time today. They're getting tired of me. Of trying to get me to speak. To cry. I won't though.

Never.

I will never give up anything.

I will never cry.

Jack screams at me. He tells me he'll murder me. He'll murder my family.

He won't though. Maxon will never let that happen.

Never.

They hit me again. I don't says a word. I'll never talk to those beasts.

Never.

They punch me. Kick me. Whip me. I must have at least as many scars on my back as Maxon now but I won't talk.

Never.

They tell me Maxon doesn't love me. That he would've been here by now if he loved me. But I won't cry.

Never.

**Maxon's PoV**

I call off the trips. I should have called them off as soon as she was captured. I kind of did. I called them off publicly today though.

I went on the report today. I told the public about America. I didn't cry though. I didn't do anything. I was completely emotionless.

It was the first time I've spoken to anyone since she's been gone.

When I spoke I spoke to her family. Only her family.

We'de gotten word yesterday that her father had passed. Her father was gone and now so was America. They must be crushed.

I know that if she doesn't make it back they'll stay fives. But they won't. They'll go from five's to sixes. From sixes to sevens. They've lost two of their main incomes. They won't make it by.

I look into America's tired eyes. I will get you back. I promise.

I promise.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so I kind of understand if you thought the last chapter was kinda boring. It was actually really fun to write though. Also I would like to thank** **Pretzel poptarts****who's been leaving really nice reviews. I really appreciate it. All the reviews I get are nothing but nice. You guys are amazing.**

**Maxon's PoV**

"So we still have _no idea _where they've taken her?" I ask a guard who just came back from a search for America.

"I'm sorry sir," He says.

I nod and sigh. It's been nine days since they took America and we still nave no clue where she is.

I dismiss the guard with a wave of my hand and turn back to the T.V. screen.

After five minutes, about, there's a knock on my door.

"Come in," I call.

I guard comes in looking tired and worn. He must've just come back from a search party.

"We think we've found her sir," He says.

I can feel my eyes grow wide. "How can you tell?"

"Well we don't know for sure," He says, "But I think if we send a few guards in disguised as rebels we could find out."

"Brilliant!" I say. "Send two men in today. Make sure they have communication devices and recorders on them."

The guard nods and runs out to get them ready.

I'm coming America. I'm coming.

**America's PoV**

Jack comes in again. Only this time righty's on his left and lefty's on his right. Well that complicates things.

Righty comes up and removes my gag. They keep me gagged when they're not in here so I don't try to say anything to Maxon through the camera.

"Alright," Jack says. "You know the question."

I just look up at him from my spot on the ground.

"Where are the diaries?" He says. I can tell he's trying to be calm but it isn't working.

I just stare up at him defiantly.

"Where are the diaries!?" He screams. So much for calm.

I press my lips together.

"Okay," He says. "You want to do it this way? We'll do it this way."

He motions to righty who comes up and kicks me in the stomach. I double over but don't say a word.

"Fine," He says. "Then here is the entrance to the safe room?"

I bite my lip and am kicked again.

"I said, WHERE ARE THE ENTRANCES TO THE SAFE ROOM?!" I just glare up at him.

Jack opens his mouth to say something when there's a knock on the door. It opens slowly and a man comes in. He whispers something to Jack who nods and turns to me.

"We'll finish this later," He says and walks out. Righty and lefty follow him. They left in such a hurry they forgot about my gag.

As soon as the door closes I turn to the camera. "Please," I say. "Maxon. If you're there please listen very carefully. I'm refusing information but I can't last much longer. They won't keep me around much longer either. I think they have a plan. Wait for you to find me and attack the castle while you have a lot of the guards attacking here. Maxon I love you and I don't want to live without you but I need you to do what's best for everyone. Not just me. I love you Maxon. I will always love you."

**Maxon's PoV**

It's been five hours since we got word the disguised guards had made it into the rebel camp.

I'm sitting in front of the T.V as usual. An hour ago I called for extra guards from the towns around the castle to be sure I still have all the protection I need here when we leave for the rebel base.

"Prince Maxon?" The walkie talkie on the table next tom me says.

"Here," I reply into it.

"She's here sir. Lady America is in the base," He says.

"Condition?" I ask.

"Lost a lot of blood. Close to starved. Deprived of sleep."

"Okay," I say. "When is it safe to fly in?"

"One hour at the earliest sir."

"Alright. If we leave now will that be fine?"

"Good sir."

"Alright good. We'll be there soon."

With that I take one last glance at the T.V. screen and run down to the army planning room.

"We fly in now," I say when I get there.

The room is filled with ready and armed guards. They hand me a bullet proof vest and a gun. I put on the vest and lead to the plane.

We all file on and take off.

I'm coming for you America. We'll be there soon.

**America's PoV**

I sit on the floor of the extremely cold sell shivering when the door opens to reveal none other than... Aspen?

"Hello America," He says. "Wondering what I'm doing here?" I don't move. That is other than shiver. "Well. You see, during an attack one day the rebels found me. They offered me a deal I just couldn't refuse. Food, money, and _you_." I frown. "Yes, see they said that if I helped them get to you, I could do what ever I wanted with you." He comes over to me and I shrink back. "Oh come on America. Don't be like 't you see? We can be together now."

I shiver and shake my head.

"America. Why are you holding back?" He says pulling me to my feet. "We can have it all now. No rules." He pushes me up against the wall and runs his hands down my back and I shiver. "We can do what ever we want now," He says into my neck. The back of my dress is pretty much non existent from all the lashes I took and I can't help but cry out when he runs his hands over the still open and untreated cuts.

He starts kissing me hard and squeezes my hips. He rubs his foot up my leg and I try to push him off but I just don't have the strength. He pushes own the straps on my dress so they're off my shoulders and pushes the dress own to around my ankles.

In all the time I've been here, now is when I cry. He starts to grope along my chest as I sob.

"Come now America. This is all we've ever wanted," He says playing with the latch on my bra.

He's about to undo it when the door bursts open and I hear the sound of gun shots. Aspen falls back in a pool of blood and his mixes with mine already on the ground.

I sink to the floor, shivering and wrap my arms around my self. I sob and someone comes and wraps a warm coat round me. I look up to see a man in a mask and try to push him away but he pulls off his mask and I look into Maxon's eyes.

I cry as he wraps his coat back around me and wraps m in a hug.

"Shh," He says. "Shh I know. It's okay. I'm here now."

He picks me up as I sob into his shoulder and we're instantly surrounded by guards.

Maxon runs through the rebel base with me in his arms and all I can hear are the sounds of shots being fired. We finally make it out of the base and Maxon runs me onto a plane.

It's only a cargo plane so there are no seats but he takes me to the back and sits down, me on his lap.I bury my head in his chest and he wraps his arms around me as I shiver in only his jacket.

"I know," Maxon mumbles into my hair. "I know. You're safe now.


	16. Chapter 16

**America's PoV**

I wake up in an extremely soft bed. I can feel a light weight on my hand. I slowly open my eyes to see like three wires attached to my arm. My head feels groggy and I'm confused. Where am I. The last thing I remember is falling asleep in someones arms.

I reach down and start to pull one of the wires out of my arm.

"America!" I hear beside me and stop fiddling with the wire. I turn to see Maxon sitting in the chair beside me. "Oh my- Thank God you're awake! I'm just-" He turns to the door. "Doctor!" He calls.

As he turns back I start trying to pull the wire out of my arm again.

"No, no, no America. You need those," Maxon says. I look up at him confused and try to pull it out again. "No America," He says again taking my hands softly away from my arm.

I frown again just as a man comes in.

"Ahh, Lady America. Good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

I just frown up at him. Who is he? The doctor I think. But where am I? How did I get here? What's going on?

"Hmm," The doctor says. He looks down at his clipboard. "Yes she seems to be a bit confused." He turns to Maxon and hands him some medicine. "Here, give her this. It should help with the pain and confusion."

Maxon nods and the doctor leaves.

"Here America. This'll help," Maxon says handing me one of the pills and a glass of water from my bedside table.

I press my lips together and shake my head. I feel extremely childish but can't bring my voice to work.

"Come on America," Maxon says patiently. "It really will help." I shake my head again and he sighs. "Then at least drink some water."

My shoulders slump slightly but I take the glass from him. As soon as he lets go though it starts to slip and he grabs it again.

"Here. Let me help you." He brings the glass to my lips and uses his other hand to tilt my head back. I take a long sip and sigh.

"Maxon? What happened? Where am I" I ask.

"You're in your room," He says putting the glass back where it was. "You've been out for about a day."

I nod. Out for a day? Why was I- Then suddenly the memories come crashing back and I start to cry.

Maxon looks confused for a minute but then wraps me in a hug. "Shh," He says. "I know, I know. You're okay now."

He pulls back and wipes my tears away.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I nod. "Aspen... I can't believe he would just... just..." I feel another tear slip down my cheek.

Maxon wipes it away but his eyes are hard.

"I know," He says. "I can't believe he could forcibly do that to you." He shakes his head. "And after all you'de been through."

"Is he..." I trail off.

"No. Though he deserves to be. He was shot in the shoulder."

I press a hand to my stomach.

"You hungry?" Maxon asks. I nod. I'm starving. When was the last time I ate? Two, three days ago? "Okay, hold on a sec."

He presses the bell for my maids and in just a few seconds Lucy comes in.

"Lucy," I cry. I try to sit up a little more but don't have the strength.

"Here," Maxon says and helps me sit up, propping the pillows behind me.

"Thanks," I say then turn to Lucy. I open my arms for a hug and she comes forward into my arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay miss," She says and I smile.

"I missed you so much. Are Mary and Anne okay?" **(I think that's how you spell her name?) **

"Oh yes miss. They're fine." Then she looks between Maxon and I. "What can I get you your Majesty?"

"Something to eat please?" He says. Then he beckons her over and whispers something to her.

Lucy smiles. "Of course your Majesty," She says and leaves quietly.

"What'd you say to her?" I ask him.

Maxon smiles. "Oh you'll see soon enough."

I sigh and shake my head. few minutes later Lucy comes back in with a plate of strawberry tarts.

I smile. "Thank you," I say as I take a bite. "This is probably the best food I've ever tasted." Maxon laughs. "I mean it makes sense right? They barley fed me anything so this would just be heaven."

Maxon's eyes darken when I mention my lack of food.

"But it's okay," I say, trying to make him feel better. "I'm safe now right? And so are you. And the other girls, and my family." My family! Suddenly I start to worry. "My family's okay right?"

Maxon looks down. No. No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening.

"America I'm sorry," Maxon looks up at me. "While you were... away, your father passed." I feel my eyes start to water and Maxon nods. "I know America. I'm so sorry." He leans forward to give me a hug but when he tries to pull away I pull him forward so he's sitting next to me on the bed.

He puts his arm around me and sighs. "I'm so sorry America."

"At least... At least it wasn't at the hands of a rebel."

He nods. "Yeah."


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so I know it took a few days but here's the seventeenth chapter! Oh yeah, and I was wondering, how long do you guys want me too make this story? I can either end it soon (like a few chapters maybe) or make it longer. Tell me in the reviews! Thanks guys.**

**Maxon's PoV**

After a while America falls asleep again and I get up to let her sleep in peace. I leave her room and tell the guard outside to notify me as soon as America wakes up.

Then I head strait down to our holding sells. We don't actually keep our "prisoners," as my father likes to call them, in the castle. Too dangerous. No, we only hold them here until we are finished our interrogations.

I told my father we ha captured a rebel and that I was going to try to get him to talk but that wasn't really what I was doing. No, I was going to have a little chat with "officer" Leger.

I nodded to the guards outside the door to his sell and turned the handle. Here it goes.

When I walk in I see Leger sitting against the back wall.

"Oh look who it is," He says. "Nice of you to _finally _join me." I could practically see the sarcasm dripping off each word.

"Well I'm sorry," I say just as sarcastically. "But I was with America, trying to comfort her after the traumatic experience she went through."

"Traumatic," He scoffs. "Please. She's strong. I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah well she's not," I say through gritted teeth. "Thanks to you."

"Me?" He cries, standing up. "_I _was trying to help her. You had sucked her into all of your stupid rich kid games and I was the one trying to help her back to where she belonged. With _me_!"

And then I lost it.

I rushed forward and pinned him against the wall, my fingers around his neck.

"She deserves better than you!" I yell. "You had your chance with her and you threw it away! You obviously didn't know but she came here to get _away _from you!" He just glares down at me. "Then she fell in love with me and the only reason I haven't asked her to marry me yet is because _you _got in the way!"

He just scoffs. "Please. She would never say yes. She's in love with me. Always has been, always will be!" He tries to look intimidating but his face is red from my choke hold on him.

"In love with you! Really? Because not so long ago she _told _me about you. About you being here. She said you were here and wanted her back but she didn't care! You know why? Because she loves me!"

The before I realize what's happened, Leger swings his fist and hits me in the jaw. I lose my grip on him and stumble back. A few guards come rushing in but I put a hand up and send them back out.

"You want to play that way? Fine. We'll play that way," I say and run at him.

I tackle him to the ground and punch him in the nose. He kicks me and then flips us over so he's on top of me. He goes to punch me again but I move my head to the side so his hand hits the ground hard and I hear his knuckles crack. While he tries to recover I shove him off me and jump to my feet. He stand up too and tries to run at me but I move out of the way.

Then, to my surprise, America opens and walks through the sell door only to get punched in the jaw by a still running Leger.

She cries out and falls back. I run over to her and help her to her feet. Why is she out of bed? She's not strong enough to walk around on her own yet! Never mind getting punched in the jaw! How did she get past the guards?

When she looks up and sees Leger standing there her eyes narrow.

"_You_!" She spits. "Stay _away _from Maxon!" Then she looks up at me and her eyes widen. "Oh my gosh Maxon!" She raises her hand and touches the corner of my mouth. The she turns to Leger with fire in her eyes. "How dare you!" She yells and tries to run at him but I grab her arms and hold her back.

"It's okay America. I'm fine. Really."

She starts to pant and sags against my chest. I can tell she's exhausted.

"Come on," I say. "Let's get you back to bed."

She nods and I lead her out the door. Once she's out I turn back to Leger.

"Don't you dare touch her again," I spit and then slam the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so I know it's been forever since I posted but I've been lazy :) I also like reading Selection and Divergent FanFics so yeah. Anyway, here it finally is!**

**America's PoV**

When I wake up Maxon's gone and I know where he went. I, painfully, climb out o bed and go over and open my door to reveal a guard standing there.

"Miss America!" He exclaims. "You're awake!"

"That I am," I nod. "I was wondering if maybe you could find the doctor and ask him for some headache pills?"

He nods vigorously. "Of course! I'll do it right now."

"Thank's," I say and he speeds off.

Once I'm sure he's gone I make my way down the hallway to the steps. I rush own the steps and down a few hallways to the holding cells in the basement. I remember stumbling on them when I was exploring one time.

At the end of the hallway there's a few guards standing at the door to a cell. Damn it.

"Excuse me," I call.

"Oh Miss America!" One of the guards say as they turn to me. "How can I help you?"

"Umm," I stall. "I was actually coming to tell you, I bumped into the queen and she wanted some extra guards for something."

"Oh! Thank you Miss America. And we'll get some extra guards to come here while we're gone." He says.

I smile. "Great! And please, call me America."

The guards smile, nod and then rush away.

Once they're gone I o over to the cell door and open it and go in only to get hit in the jaw with a fist.

I cry out and stumble back. I feel a pair of strong arms steady me and I look up to see Maxon, a bruise forming on his jaw. I then look past him and see none other then Aspen.

"_You_." I spit. "Stay _away _from Maxon." Then I put two and two together and turn back to Maxon raising my fingers to the corner of his mouth. "Oh my gosh Maxon!" I cry and turn to Aspen, enraged. "How dare you?" I scream and try to run at him but Maxon grabs my arms to hold me back.

"It's okay America," He says. "I'm fine. Really."

I sigh and sag back against his chest, fatigue pressing down on me.

"Come on," Maxon says. "Let's get you back to bed."

I nod and slip out the door when he opens it. He takes one last look into the cell and then follows me out. I give him a tired smile and he gives me a pitying one.

"Don't do that," I say.

"What?" He asks.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm okay." He gives me a look and I sigh. "Okay well I will be."

He laughs. "Come on let's get you to bed."

"But I'm not tired!" I whine.

He raises a eyebrow. "I beg to differ."

"Okay I'm physically tired but there's no way I could possibly fall asleep."

He smiles. "Then what would you like me to do?"

"Can we go for a walk outside?" She asks.

He raises his eyebrows. "You're not scared to?"

I shrug. "I mean of course I am a little but you're be there." I pause. "_This time _anyway," I add quietly.

"I know," He says looking down. "I'm so sorry America. I got held up and then I was talking to... a guard and then the rebel alarm went off and he insisted I get to the safe room and I guess I just forgot."

I frown. "That's not what happened." He he looks at me surprised. "Maxon I can tell when you're lying. Please. Please tell me."

He sighed. "I ran into Celeste."

Celeste. Of course. I can feel the hurt pass across my face.

"No!" Maxon cries. "I didn't do anything with her." He pauses. "Well, she did with _me _but I swear I stopped her."

I sigh. He looks so sad, so sorry that I nod.

"Alright. I believe you Maxon."

"Really?" He gins. "Thank you America!" He picks me up a twirls me around. I laugh but when he puts me down I wince. "Oh! Sorry." He says wincing.

I smile. "Can we go for our walk now?"

He smiles. "Let's go."

**Maxon's PoV**

I offer America my arm and she laughs and takes it. I lead her to the doors to the garden and we push threw them. I nod to the guards and we walk down the path to our bench.

She sighs sitting down and I realize she's probably tired so I sit down next to her and put my arm around her and pull her to me. She rests her head on my shoulder and I smile. This is how I want to spend the rest of my life.

She turns to face me. I lean down, about to kiss her when I hear a voice I never wanted to hear again.

"Maxon!"

**Okay there you go. Chapter 18 for you. Who do you think interrupted Maxon and America? Leave your guesses in the comments!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay so I got a ****_ton _****of reviews and I'll tell you at the end of this chapter who got it right! Anyway, here you go!**

**Maxon's PoV**

I watch as America's eyes grow wide and we both turn to see none other that... Kriss.

"What are you doing here?" I say with absolutely _no _emotion in my voice what so ever.

She smiles. "Well, your _father _invited me."

My eyes narrow. "Why?"

"Well. At the time, no one was sure we'd... find America in time." She smiles. "So he called me back!"

I see America frown.

"But I'm _so _happy you're okay!" She says turning to America. She actually looks pretty sincere. "I don't know _why _I said that America. I guess the competition was just getting to me and I was just," She sighs. "Well there's no excuse for the way I acted. I'm sorry."

Then, to my surprise, America nods.

"Kriss," She says. "Do you want to come by my room after dinner tonight and we can talk?"

Kriss nods vigorously. "Thank you America! I'm so sorry." Then she seems to realize we're on a date. "Sorry for interrupting!" She says. "I'll see you tonight America!"

Once she's gone I turn to America in shock. "Well you took that surprisingly well."

She raises an eyebrow. "What? Now I have to freak out every time something happens that I don't like?"

"Well... no," I stutter. "I just-"

She laughs. "I know Maxon. I'm kidding. No but I mean really, she's back to stay. There's no fighting with the king. I might as well try to forgive her."

I frown. "Does that mean I should too?"

"Yes Maxon," She laughs. "You could give it a shot."

I sigh dramatically and she laughs again.

"Come on," I say. "We've got to go to dinner soon."

She nods and takes my arm to follow me in.

* * *

**America's PoV**

I walk into the dinning hall in a light blue dress that is fitted to my natural waist and then flairs out. My hair is done in a casual pony tail and my make up is minimal.

I don't like looking too fancy and luckily my maids are good at playing dresses down. I look toward the table to see Kriss in my seat.

"Oh America," King Clarkson says. "It doesn't seem like we've got an extra seat ready yet. Would you mind taking dinner in your room?"

I open my mouth to say something when Maxon says, "Father I'm sure we could find and extra chair."

The king does not look happy with him defending me so I say, "No it's alright. I was feeling a little tired anyway."

Maxon purses his lips and gives me a look that says I don't need to do this but I just smile and casually pull my ear. He pulls his back.

I curtsy and turn, going back to my room. My maids frown when they see me so I just say, "Kriss was in my seat."

Their eyes grow wide.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss," Ann says.

"We were going to tell you!" Adds Mary.

"We just didn't want-" I cut Lucy off.

"It's okay. I'd actually prefer being up here than looking at the king all dinner."

They giggle and Lucy goes to get food for us while Mary gets a deck of cards.

We sit in a circle on the ground playing multiple solitaire when Lucy says, "I know it's not my place but have you noticed that Miss Kriss has seemed different lately?"

I nod. She has. She doesn't have that same friendly glint in her eye and she doesn't smile or even acknowledge me when we pass.

"And I hear," Mary motions for us to come closer and we all lean in. "She really wants to win Prince Maxon back and she's getting really… strict with her maids. She apparently hits them."

My eyes grow wide. What? "No way," I whisper yell.

Mary nods. "Yeah. I've heard she yells at them and if they make a dress that doesn't immediately catch the Prince's attention she strikes out on them."

"No," Lucy says.

Mary nods again. "Uh huh. And since America's been… away he's been paying no attention to her. Any of the other girls."

I nod. "He didn't even know she was here until… this afternoon. How long has Kriss been here?"

"Two days," Ann says. I just shake my head. That is so wrong.

"Does Celeste still do it?" I wonder.

"Not really. Not in the past…" Ann turns to Lucy, "Two weeks?"

Lucy nods. "Yup."

"Wow. Well at least we still have Elise," I say.

"Actually…" Lucy says.

"What?" I say.

"I think she's going home soon."

I sigh. Of course. My one allie is leaving."

Ann opens her mouth to say something when there's a knock on my door.

Mary gets up and opens it as Lucy packs the cards away.

"Oh, hello Miss Kriss," I hear Mary say.

"Hello. Is America here?" Is the reply.

"Yes. Come in."

Kriss walks past them into the room and by the look on her face I know she has things to… discuss with me.

"Girls do you mind maybe giving us some time?" I ask.

Mary Lucy and Ann all nod and leave me and Kriss alone.

"Hi Kriss," I say. "How can I help you?"

"Cut the act America," She says, surprising me. "You know I don't like you. I don't know how you could be so stupid as to believe I was actually sorry but I'm not."

Now I'm confused. "What-" I start but she cuts me off.

"So I'll make you a deal,"Kriss says. "I'm going to be queen weather you like it or not so we can do this one of two ways. You can tell Maxon that you don't love him and that you want to go home or," She pauses then gives me a too-nice smile. "You could not and I'll take matters into my own hands. The decision is yours."

My eyes narrow at her. "No," I say.

"No?" Kriss says in shock. "Well, then I guess you've chosen."


	20. Chapter 20

**Maxon's PoV**

"You will be leaving at ten o'clock exactly tomorrow for Clermont with Lady Celeste. Exactly a week from then you will arrive back to the castle and leave with Lady Elise. One week later you will come back for Lady Kriss and finally Lady America."

I'm sitting in yet another meeting. This one however interests me, which is rare. It has been one week since America has been back and she is her perfect, normal self. She continuously insists that she's fine but I still check on her every night.

I've gone on a single date with Kriss since she's been back and only because of my father. The entire time she was apologizing for her behavior and saying that she hopes to win back my trust. It's nice hearing that from someone other than America.

The rest of the meeting is details of my trips. It finally ends and I go straight to America's room. I missed dinner because my meeting ran long so I want to check in on her.

When I get to her door I knock twice before the door opens to reveal America, standing in a blue, as usual, dress.

"Hey," She says giving me a hug before standing back so I can come in. "Where were you at dinner? I was worried."

"Sorry," I say. "A meeting ran late."

"As usual," She mutters.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," I say pulling her into another hug. She slips her arms around my torso as mine go around her shoulders. "But it was actually a good meeting."

She pulls back and looks up at me. "Really? You actually _enjoyed_ a meeting?"

I laugh. "Well this one is about taking trips to your provinces."

Her mouth drops. "Really? We still get to do that?" She grins.

"Well originally no," I say. "My father thought it was too dangerous but I knew you'd want to see your family after what happened with your father so we had a... discussion."

She smiles even bigger, if that's possible, and pulls herself against me again. "Thank you," She says, her voice muffled by my shirt. Suddenly she pulls back. "Discussion? He didn't… please don't say he-"

I cut her off quickly. "I'm fine America, don't worry."

She smiles. "Good."

* * *

The first thing I realize when I wake up is today I'm leaving for Clermont with Celeste. I change quickly because we'll be leaving soon and I want to say goodbye to America in private before we do.

I walk quickly to her room and knock once before opening the door a crack and saying, "Are you decent?"

"Just a minute!" She calls and I can hear the laugh in her voice. "Okay!"

I walk in to find her sitting in front of a mirror putting on some kind of makeup . She's wearing a ligt blue dress that doesn't go farther than her knees.

She stands and turns to look at me. "Hey."

"Hi," I laugh pulling her into a hug. "Sleep well?"

"Amazing," She sighs. "That is the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in."

I laugh. "Good."

"So how can I help you?"She asks pulling back from our hug.

I almost immediately miss the feeling of her body against mine. "I came to say goodbye," I sigh.

Her smile drops almost immediately. "What? Goodbye? You aren't sending me-"

"No!" I yell and she jumps a bit. "Sorry," I say taking her hand and leading her to the bed. "No, I'm not sending you home, never. I meant I'm leaving with Celeste this morning."

"Oh," She says. "Okay."

I can see she's disappointed so I say, "It's only a week. I'll see you for a little bit before I leave with Elise and then before Kriss and then I get you all to myself for a week."

She smile. "Good." Then she pulls me closer and presses a kiss to my lips. Just as I start to kiss her back she pulls away and I groan.

"Don't do that!" She just laughs. It's like she doesn't realize the effect she has on me.

"Sorry. I want to do that too but don't you have to leave soon?"

"No," I mumble and press my lips to hers again. After a second she kissed back and my hands go to her lower back as hers go to my hair. I pull her closer to me and kiss her harder before trailing down to her neck. Her nose nuzzles into my hair and I sigh. I meet her lips with mine again and pull her ontop of me. Her arms go around my neck and her legs wrap around my waist. I stand, not breaking the kiss and press her back to the wall. She moans as her feet hit the ground and I slip my tongue into her mouth.

She kisses me harder and pulls my head closer to hers. I pick her up again, still without breaking the kiss and lay her back on the bed, resting on my elbows over her. She breaks the kiss and her nose travels along my jaw until her lips meet my neck. She starts kissing a sensitive spot on my neck and I fail to contain a moan. She rolls us over so she's on top of me and I start nibbling on the tip of her ear. She moans and bucks her hips against mine, earning a moan from me. As her lips meet mine again my hands squeeze her waist hard. She pulls me up see we're sitting and starts to run her hands over my chest. My lips travel down her neck and she starts to nibble on my ear. I groan her name and she starts working on the buttons of my jacket, pushing it off my shoulders. Then she works on the buttons of my shirt and I pull it off. Her hands go back to my hair and mine go to the zipper of her dress. I undo the zipper and let my hands run over her smooth back. She moans my name as I kiss the corner of her mouth and make my way down to her neck. I burry my head in her neck and let my hands trail up her sides. Her dress has slipped slightly seeing as I undid the back and it had no straps.

"We…. need to… stop," She moans, her breath coming out in gasps. "People will… wonder."

I pull back and rest my forehead against hers. "I'm going to miss you so much," I mumble.

She smiles and rests her head against my bare chest. "I love you," Is her reply.

"I love you too," I say.

She groans. "You need to go, it's almost ten."

I nod. "You're right."

I stand, pulling her with me, and slip on my shirt, buttoning it up. America reaches behind her to do up her dress zipper but I motion for her to turn around. She does as I say and I zip up her dress. I grab my jacket and pull it on before turning to her. She's smoothing down her knotted hair.

I offer her my arm. "The Elite will see me off."

She smiles and takes my arm. We make our way down to the front foyer and find everyone but Kriss there.

"Where's-" I start but am cut off.

"I'm here!" Kriss says, hurrying down the hallway. "Sorry I'm late."

So I say my goodbyes to my parents and the elite who follow us out to the car waiting. Celeste and I get in and as we drive away everyone starts to go inside. Everyone but America who smiles and waves.

This is going to be a long week.


	21. Chapter 21

**Maxon's PoV**

My week with Celeste drags on. Whenever we're alone she is there, _right there_. But finally the week is up and we are in a car pulling up to the castle. I was told that none of the other elite would know when I would be back so I don't expect America to be waiting at the door.

Much to my disappointment she wasn't but then I think better of it because if she was it wouldn't look good.

Kriss however is standing at the door. I tense immediately when I see this. She smiles when she sees the car pull up and I'm tempted to tell the driver to turn around. This girl, this girl who seems so innocent, almost ruined my relationship with America.

As soon as I climb out of the car she breaks into a grin. When I reach the top of the stairs she runs up to me and throws her arms around my neck.

"Oh Maxon! I missed you so much!"

I pull back and give her a tight smile. "Well I am back now my dear." America wanted me to forgive her so I'll try. For America.

"Oh I'm so glad!" She squeals. "I was so worried about you!"

"I was perfectly safe," I say. "There was nothing to be scared of."

"But Maxon I'll always be worried about you!"

**America's PoV**

I sit in my room waiting. Maxon's due back some time today but I don't know when. He promised to see me before he left again so all I can do is wait.

I sit and sit and finally decide to sit by the front windows to see when he gets here. I find a window seat at the front of the palace to wait and just look out the window.

It was two o'clock when I left my room and it's probably been about twenty minutes when a car pulls up. My face breaks into a smile when I see Maxon get out of the car. He walks up the steps and I watch as he hugs someone, most likely his mother. As I look closer though I see that the girl is too young to be his mother. My eyes widen when she pulls back and I see it's Kriss. I squint, trying to see Maxon's face and I see he has a tight smile. I start to regret asking him to try to forgive Kriss because by the look on her face, she could begin to be a threat, in more ways than one.

I get up and turn away the second I see her go in for a kiss. I know it's not fair after _I _was the the one who asked Maxon to try exculpate her, even if what she said was by no means fair or okay for her to say.

But after the way she spoke to me and has been treating me for the past week, I'm beginning to wish Maxon would just send her home.

But I can't make that decision for him, and even if I could, I wouldn't. If Maxon chooses me as the One it has to be because he loves me, not because he _doesn't _love my competition.

After returning to my room I take a seat at the piano, in an attempt to busy myself while waiting for my visit from Maxon.

I play an old song, one of the first complex ones I learned, letting my fingers dance elegantly across the keyboard.

Under no circumstances am I a graceful person. I trip, I stumble, I bump into things, but when I play music, I _know _what I am doing, and I can finally do something I am good at.

I am interrupted by a knock on my door. Standing, I open it a crack and peak out. When I see who it is I grin and swing open the door.

"Hope I didn't disrupt anything?" Comes the deep voice belonging to the man standing in the hall.

"Never!" I laugh, throwing my arms around his shoulders.

He stumbles back slightly, laughing, and puts his arms around my waist, kissing the top of my head. "I missed you."

I grin, pulling back and grabbing his hand before towing Maxon into my room and shutting the door.

"Let's hear it," I demand, pulling him down to sit next to me on the bed as I cross my legs and lean forward, towards him. "All the gory details of staying with Celeste and her family in their gigantic house."

"How do you know it's gigantic?" Maxon teases.

"She once told us she had her own modeling studio, _in her house_. That can only mean her house is huge."

He laughs. "Alright, you got me. But it wasn't too bad."

I stare at him blankly.

"Really!" He insists through a laugh. "Her father was actually very nice. Though you could tell that he had sort of been married for his money, poor man."

I giggle, which is very unlike me. "So she is a lot like her mother then?"

He shrugs. "In a way I guess. They both obviously want the same thing in life."

"Money and fame?" I suggest.

This makes him laugh. "I was going to say comfort and prosperity."

"Because that's any better!" I snicker making him laugh.

"I guess you're right then."

Smiling, I turn so I'm sitting beside him and rest my head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around me and presses a kiss to my forehead, making me smile.

"I hate to say this," He mumbles a few minutes of comfortable silence later, "But I really have to leave with Elise soon."

I nod and stand, going to my door. "I guess I shouldn't come down, seeing as I wasn't even supposed to know you were back."

He shakes his head and wraps me in a hug, pressing his nose to my hair line. "We really need to talk about this shampoo you've been using, He mumbles. "It smells much too good. It's making it too hard to say goodbye."

I manage to laugh into his chest. "Promise you'll come and visit me before you leave with Elise." I don't say it as a question, but almost a demand.

"Of course my dear," He vows.

* * *

Seeing Elise and Maxon sitting together while they're interviewed in her hometown is hard. Not as hard though, as seeing Celeste drape herself over him or, I'm sure, as hard as it will be to see Kriss try to win him back.

"I'm surprised, you know," Celeste says one day, as we sit in the womens room, me reading a book as she flips through another gossip magazine from her seemingly endless supply. I briefly wonder where she keeps getting them. "You are taking this all surprisingly well." She drops her magazine onto the coffee table in front of her before turning to look at me. "First, you are attacked, by rebels of all things. Maxon stays with you for a few hours, then insists he has to go to a meeting, instead though, he goes to his father, practically _begging _to go on these trips, you, being the last he sees."

I sigh and put my book down. "What are you insinuating Celeste?"

She shrugs, picking up another magazine and flipping through it. "Oh just seems like he's looking for excuses to _leave you_ doesn't it?"

I roll my eyes. "You would absolutely _love _that wouldn't you?"

"Oh honey," She laughs. "I'm not so much the one who would love it as _she _would." She flips her magazine around, holding it up so I could see the page. There's a picture of Kriss, practically hanging off Maxon's arm, laughing at something he must've said.

Part of me wonders when this was taken. Sometime before she was sent home, I'm sure. Refusing to let my guard down around Celeste, I shrug. "Kriss is as little my problem as she is yours. Maxon doesn't trust her so why should I care that they went on a date most likely months ago?"

Celeste laughs the high pitched, fake laugh of hers. "Honey, this was taken two weeks ago."

I sigh. There's not much I can really say in response to that. I'm the one who asked Maxon to try and forgive her and I don't want a repeat of before.

"I think I'll go finish this book in my room," I announce, standing. Celeste smiles slyly at me, assuming she's won. Turning, I roll my eyes, refusing to put up with any of her crap.

I don't read when I get to my room though. Instead I go to my balcony, or rather the locked doors to my balcony, staring out. After a while I give up, deciding it's not worth torturing myself. Instead I ring for my maids and we spend the rest of the afternoon playing cards.

Unfortunately I don't know for sure what time Maxon is getting back today. I don't want to leave my room in case he gets here in the morning but I also find I have nothing to do.

By the end of lunch there's still no sign of Maxon or Elise and I can't bear going back to my room so instead I walk toward the gardens, requesting a guard I know by name to escort me.

The guard, Lanson, agrees happily, glad to have something to do other than wander the empty halls on patrol. When he holds open the door for me I think him, addressing him by name, causing him to smile.

"You're the only person, besides staff, in this entire castle that knows my name," He tells me.

I shake my head. "That's ridiculous. They all see you everyday! How could they not remember it?"

"They don't know it to remember it," Is his reply. When he sees my questioning look he shrugs. "They just have never asked."

I sigh. "That' so wrong."

He lets out a hearty laugh. "It's just the way things work here. It's the same for all the staff."

"Well if by some miracle I win this and marry Ma - The Prince, that's the first thing that would change," I assure him.

"Well then I'm confident things will change," He smiles down at me. "I'll stay here and you can go do what you would like," He tells me. "Just stay in the gardens and yell if there's a problem."

I offer him a wave. "Thanks."

Wandering through the garden I come to, by almost default, the bench Maxon and I first spoke at. I collapsed onto it, reaching down and pulling off my uncomfortable heels. I have never been directly told that I'm short but I'm also very aware that I am by no means _tall, _hence the heels. But couldn't they be made any more _comfortable_?

I sit for a while, trying not to think about still not having seen Maxon and the fact that he should be leaving soon with Kriss. Looking up I see the sun starting to set so I get up, deciding I should get inside before it gets completely dark. Slipping on my shoes I start doing up the strap when it catches on my bracelet. Swearing under my breath I try to tug away my arm but one tug too strong and the strap snaps. I stare at it in shock for a minute before groaning.

By now it's almost completely dark and I'm glad that the grounds are kept well lit. Yanking off my other shoe I stand, barefoot, and start towards the guard when I hear rustling behind me. Whipping around I search through the dark for the source but find nothing. Internally groaning I turn around and begin walking again.

But I stop dead when I hear footsteps.


End file.
